When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 3 – Meeting
by ohmygleeme23
Summary: Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay truful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! other then that read on !


Glee Fanfiction – When Blaine Meet Kurt

Summary – This Fanfiction is my own made up fanfiction about Blaine from Dalton Academy meet Kurt from McKinley. It will be my version of how they meet, but also stay truful to the way they meet in glee as well. It may have other glee charters in and contain strong theme of topics like abuse, bulling and maybe talk off sex – if you not like – don't read! Other then that please enjoy and review! (Please Note – M RATED – I Don't Own Glee)

When Blaine Meet Kurt – Chapter 3 – Meeting

(Monday 1st January 2018 – Morning at 8:30 In Blaine's House)

"Blaine!" His Mother called. "Blaine!" "Blaine! Wake up! You're Late for school!" His Mother yelled. Blaine then fall out of bed with a thud when hearing his mother's wicked voice , then he set up quickly rubbed his eyes and looked at his alarm clock (oh no!) he thought to himself he was late – he though his mother was joking so they can have another family talk again. With that he quickly shouted down to his mother "Coming!" and prosed to get changed. 10 minutes later Blaine was fully dressed in his warblers uniform ready to go, he then quickly grabbed an apple and a carton of organ juice and headed out the door ready to leave to go to McKinley High and meet the Captain of The New Directions.

(Back At McKinley High)

The New Directions where in glee club ready to practice the songs they had picked out for sections this year , but all was worried when 10 minutes had passed and the Captain Rachel Berry was no where to been seen and nether was Will there teacher. Another 5 minutes had passed and then Will came in "Sorry guys" he said " That was Dalton Academy on the phone saying the Captain of the warblers is running a little late to are place , but he on his way" he explained. He the looked around the room for a few minutes before asking "Guys – where's Rachel?" Finn then came in and said "Hi guys – and Mr Schue! Just to let you know Rachel is not coming today, she is really ill she was sick all last night and has Tonsillitis, so she can hardly speak let alone talk he explained – It's really bad Mr. Schue! So there no way she can meet the captain of the warblers" Finn explained. "So Berry can't talk?" Santana asked "No" Finn replied "Oh wow! This is like a blessing from god himself, BEST DAY EVER! THANK YOU JESUS!" she said laughing. "Santana if you don't have something nice to say , don't say anything at all , and don't worry Finn will fix it , will still have time before the captain of the warblers gets here" Will said calmly "Besides I think I know who would be great to meet him" Will said. "Mr. Schue you shouldn't have" Santana said stood up in all of her pride "Sit down Santana it's not you! "Will said silently angry with her. "Then who?" Finn asked "Someone who the kindest person in this room who never says anything bad about anyone – Kurt" Will said smiling at Kurt. "Kurt!" Puck said "But he'll probley just try it on with the dude! Then we got no chance of hell in winning!" Puck said rudely. "Puck behave!" Will said " I have every faith in Kurt to meet the warbler captain well and set a good repulsion for the new directions "Will explain "That is if you want to?" He asked looking at Kurt. Kurt thought for a moment , he never done anything like this for the glee club before , he didn't know if he would be cut out for it or not , but after a few moments of thinking Kurt finally replied " Yes of course, I would love to" Kurt said smiling at Mr. Schue.

With that Mr. Schue took Kurt to the room where he could meet and talk to the captain of the Warblers. The room was small it was only really big enough for a small table and two chair, and a small window on the side of it. "Sorry about the room Kurt" Will said "With Sue as principle of the school, this is just one of her cruel and sick idea of seeing me suffer" Will explained "It's fine Mr. Schue" Kurt said and he waited " Great, he should be here soon , good luck Kurt I know we can count on you" he said. And with that Mr. Schue left the room. Leaving Kurt alone board to wait for the captain of the warblers to arrive.

(An Hour later at McKinley High)

Blaine had finally arrived. After his parents refused to drive him there, he walked in the rain for 3 miles. He then got to the school gates and pushed the button for them to open. Ones they where open Blaine walked into the huge building and walked to the principle office. When he found it he knocked on the door and was greeted by a mooning woman's voice "Come in Loser!" the voice said. And with that Blaine opened the door and walked into the office when he was fully in he was greeted by Sue when she said "Oh God! You look like a dead rat who been washed assure!" to that Blaine said nothing and went to sit down and jumped a bit when Sue said "No! No! Don't even think about it rat boy! Why in the world would I want you to put your saggy wet butt on my nice dry chair Hun?" she said looking at him in a dark way.

With that Blaine just give up on talking to her and just asked "Ok fine but can you please tell me where I might find Mr. Schue please" Blaine asked. Sue looked at him for a moment before replying with "You Mean Butt Chain? Ok Rat boy no problem"

With that Sue finally took Blaine to see Mr. Schue. When they arrived Sue then said "Oh hey Butt Chain, this kid here rat boy wanted to see you mothing about meeting one of kids from your glee club! – the one will the big nose I think" she said laughing, and with that she left. Will then looked at Blaine after saying " I really sorry about her – You Must be Blaine" He said shaking the boys wet hand "please follow me" "Thank You" Blaine said "Sorry I'm so late by the way" "No trouble at all" Will said. With that Will walked Blaine to the room that Kurt was in and left him there to meet Kurt.

Blaine then stood outside the door, fixed up his hair a bit and walked in. When he closed the door he then looked up to see Kurt sitting there smiling at him, he then took in what Kurt looked like (He's amazing) he thought to himself. He then woke up from his daze and spook "I so sorry I so late" he said "I'm Blaine, Blaine Anderson the captain of the warblers is a pleaser to meet you….." "Kurt" Kurt said (trying to take his mind off how handsome he thought Blaine was) Kurt Hummel". "So" Blaine said sitting down on the chair "You're the captain of The New Directions" Blaine said "Oh no" Kurt replied "I'm just a member, are Captain is Rachel , Rachel Berry but she is not well so Mr. Schue sent me instead" Kurt explained "I hope you don't mind" he said slightly turning red. "No, No, No – not at all! After all it not everyday I get to meet a handsome man such as yourself" he said blushing. With that Kurt turned bright red "Oh so you're….." "Gay?" Blaine replied "Yes I am, I sorry I didn't mean to be so far forward or intent anything on you" he said.

"No, No it's perfectly fine! I'm gay too….. And I guess it's just a bit of a shock to meet another gay person like me as I the only one who's out yet at my school" Kurt said. "Oh right well if you ever need anybody to speak to about it just text me" Blaine said smiling at him. With that Will came in and said "Ok sorry Guys but schools over – and Sue will not let us use this room anymore then we need it for so I afraid Blaine your going have to leave" Will said smiling "That's fine Mr. Schue thank you very much for letting me here, If it's ok can I just say goodbye to Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Yeah no problem" Mr. Schue said.

With that Mr. Schue left leaving Blaine and Kurt alone. Blaine then stood said handed Kurt a piece of paper with his number on it. "Here" he said "If you ever need someone to talk to about….. Stuff you can ring me "he said. With that Kurt took the number from Blaine hand and looked at it "Thanks" he said. With that the two men hugged and smiled at each other. Blaine then turned around and looked at Kurt after smiling and saying "It was lovely to meet you Kurt, I hope to see you at sections" With that Blaine left and walked home. And Kurt did the same.

10 minutes later – Kurt was home. He ran up stairs and hugged the small piece of paper that was in his hands that had Blaine's phone number on whiles smiling to himself happily. Then he felt his phone buzz in his pocket – he then picked it up out of his pocket. The text then read as said -

From: Blaine

Hi Kurt!

Its Blaine here from the warblers just to say it was lovely to meet you at your school today and I hope to see you or here from you soon – and if you need to talk to me in the mean time, just ring!

Good Luck with everything! Blaine x

Kurt then put his phone away and got ready for bed, he looked at the text once from Blaine more before closing his eyes and going to sleep. (Blaine was amazing he thought to himself – and lucky for him he was gay! – Great Kurt though to himself blushing in his sleep. Kurt had a crush on the competition.

End of Chapter 3

Hey Glee Fans! Again I just like to say thanks for all the lovely reviews I been getting! You lot Rule x! and I really hope you enjoyed Chapter 3 of When Blaine Meet Kurt and as always – In till Next Time =

Keep On Reading Ohmygleeme23


End file.
